neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
India Napier
India Napier was a character on Neighbours starting from Episode 5717 - 23 Jun 2009 to Episode 6117 - 15 Mar 2011. She was played by Alia De Vercelli and Gabriella De Vercelli. Biography Backstory After falling pregnant having only just lost her virginity to boyfriend Declan, Bridget Parker was left confused, particularly as he seemed unwilling to give up his football career for a baby. After almost having an abortion, Bridget was reunited with Declan and they faced the challenge together. Despite a few hiccups and hospital trips, the young couple stayed together and even managed to get married only two weeks before the birth, which, by typical Erinsborough standards, occurred at a music festival, which Bridget, Declan and their friends were attending as their honeymoon. With their friends Sunny and Zeke missing and Declan helping with the search, Bridget was left in a tent with best friend Donna and a St John's Ambulance nurse when she suddenly went into labour. The baby was then born with breathing difficulties and everyone was taken to Erinsborough Hospital where, after a long wait, the little girl was declared fit and well and reunited with her mum and dad. 2009-2011 Mother and daughter came home the following week to a freshly decorated pink nursery, and discussions soon began over what to call her, as the name Tadpole, which she'd been nicknamed for many months, obviously wasn't a suitable long-term solution. After an attempt to pick a name at random resulted in her almost being called Madonna, the new parents were putting the baby to sleep, and Bridget was talking about her dreams of one day becoming a doctor and helping people in other countries when she suddenly came up with the name India. Debate was soon raging between Bridget and Declan over which of their friends was reliable enough to be godparent to the new baby, but their insensitive character assassinations on their friends, overheard on the baby monitor, led to a falling out within the group, and tension between the new parents. They managed to patch things up just as Bridget was heading off to Oakey to introduce baby India to various Parker relatives, but tragedy struck when the car carrying Bridget, India and Bridget's parents Steve and Miranda crashed when a horse ran onto the road. Injured and confused, Bridget wandered off with her baby to look for help, and ended up getting lost and spending the night out in the bush. After being found the next day, mother and baby were airlifted to hospital where Bridget sadly died, and India was left without a mum, only a few weeks into her life. The loss of Bridget hit Declan hard, and he struggled to even look his daughter in the eye. With Declan rejecting his little girl and too many painful memories left in Erinsborough, Steve and Miranda announced that they would be making a permanent move back to Oakey, and taking India with them. Though Declan's mum Rebecca was dead against the idea, she was stunned when Declan agreed to it. However, at the last minute, Declan realised that he couldn't give up on his daughter, and the Parkers left Ramsay Street without her, though Declan agreed that they would visit whenever they could. Things then settled down for Declan and India as they got used to life without Bridget, but there was more drama to come on India's first birthday, when she found a marshmallow on the floor and put it in her mouth, causing her to start choking. With Declan out, it was up to Paul to save her life as he removed the obstruction, then drove them to hospital when the ambulance was delayed. Paul then paid for a paediatric specialist to check India and Declan was relived to hear that everything was OK, and, despite the animosity that had developed between Paul and Declan, he thanks his stepfather for saving India's life. Several months later, India was introduced to her uncle Oliver and cousin Chloe as they, along with Chloe's mum Carmella returned to Erinsborough to help Rebecca, when she was being blackmailed by Paul. Though reluctant to leave, in the end, Rebecca realised that she'd be better off away from Erinsborough, and Declan decided that he and India would join them, and so, the whole family left for Europe. Memorable info 'Birthday: '''2009 Family '''Father 'Declan Napier 'Mother 'Bridget Parker Grandfathers Richard Aaronow, Steve Parker Grandmothers Rebecca Napier Rebecca Napier, Miranda Parker, Joanna Hale Uncles Oliver Barnes, Riley Parker Aunts Josie Hale, Clara Hale See also *India Napier - List of appearances Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Aaronow family. Category:Neighbours characters.